


first times

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (who gets what he deserves lol), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, keith is shy, pre-kerberos, shiro is a teasing boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: yanderemakoto on tumblr made a post saying: I just want a sheith fic where Keith calls Shiro ‘Takashi’ for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> my tags say this story didn't go the way i planned it but i dont even remember my initial plan and i honestly like how this came out in the end so.

_That’s a rare sight_ , Keith mused, bending down next to the study desk to stare at Shiro’s sleeping face. 

 

He traced the peaceful expression with his eyes, committing it to memory. Smiled when an exhale made a few strands of his fringe fall over Shiro's nose, the ticklish sensation making him frown faintly.

 

With a tiny laugh, Keith gently brushed the hair off Shiro’s nose. Ran his fingers through the soft strands before carefully sweeping them back. Held his breath at the quiet murmur his move caused.

 

Hand lingering on Shiro’s head to keep the fringe in place, Keith’s eyes dropped to the books and reports spread over the table. There was a stack of reports Shiro had finished marking up. Two printed reports slipped into a clear file cover Shiro kept his completed assignments in. He leaned in close to see what Shiro had been working on before falling asleep.

 

 _Galaxy Garrison’s Journey to Pluto: P_ _ioneering Steps to Space Exploration_. Peeked at the report under it, eyes swiftly running over the title printed on top of the page. _Kuiper Belt Redirect Mission (KBRM) Assessment & Support Team (AST) Final Report_. The small stack of reports and papers underneath were all the same. All about the Kuiper belt or Pluto or the last piloted mission which had gone that far out (to Nix).

 

Keith frowned faintly, returning his gaze to Shiro to take more careful stock. Was it the poor lighting or were there clear dark circles under Shiro’s eyes? Come to think of it, it was rare for Shiro to fall asleep on this desk while studying. Was he staying up late preparing for the pilot’s exam for the upcoming Kerberos mission?

 

He could always ask Shiro these questions but the odds of getting an honest answer were slim to none. Shiro would probably give him that sheepish, puppy dog grin of his, self-deprecating enough to fan the flames of Keith’s ire, and say it can’t be helped. Or worse, would tell Keith not to worry about it.

 

“Too late for that,” Keith murmured to himself, pushing the long forelocks off Shiro’s nose again. Jesus. Keith didn't think Shiro had a leg to stand on telling him his mullet was a bad hair style for a pilot when he perpetually had this fringe falling into his eyes. At least Keith's vision wasn't ever impaired by his hair. Shiro snorted quietly, as though aware of Keith's thoughts. Swallowed, wriggled a little in place, and kept on sleeping. 

 

Unbidden, Keith felt his lips twitch up in a helpless smile. He found himself crouching down, arms resting flat against the desk, staring at Shiro with ever increasing fondness. Tipped his head, cheek pressing against his sleeve.

 

"Shiro? You awake?" Keith counted up to 10, heart beat rising with each number as silence stretched between them. He felt warmth crawl up his neck as he swallowed, dry throat clicking. And whispered, “I think I love you Takashi.”

 

More blessed silence followed his confession.  _God_ , Keith thought as he buried his flaming face into his arms, _how did people do this?_

 

Keith had been trying to scrounge up the courage to confess his feelings to Shiro for _weeks_ now and failing miserable at it. He’d tried a few times before but each time, Shiro had kissed his forehead with a gentle laugh. “Take your time,” Shiro had said. “I’m in no rush.”

 

The entire problem was two fold. When Shiro stared at him, without any expectation and complete sincerity, words tended to leave Keith. Along with his courage. They were like a pair of startled birds flapping away into the sky whenever the chance appeared. So he’d be left stammering at Shiro as his cheeks grew red.

 

Shiro had suggested Keith start with a smaller hurdle. “Try calling me by my first name?”

 

As it turned out, that was an equally difficult hurdle to cross because Keith was _more_  than aware of the implications of calling Shiro by his first name.

 

So here he was. Kneeling next to Shiro’s desk, confessing to his sleeping form and feeling oh so annoyed by his lack of courage. 

 

“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered into his arms.

 

“Who’z an idiot?”

 

His head shot up in surprise at the slurred words. Keith stared into Shiro’s sleep filled eyes and smiled weakly, “No one.” He reached out to cup the other man’s cheek, feeling his heart squeeze painfully at the loving way Shiro nuzzled his palm.

 

Shiro pressed a dry kiss to the ball of his thumb before asking, “How long was I out?”

 

“Dunno. I came to get you for dinner and found you like this.”

 

The soft scratch of Shiro’s cheek against his palm as he turned to look at his alarm clock made Keith shiver with want and take his hand back. “Crap. I think I slept for two hours.”

 

Keith’s knees ached momentarily as he straightened up, frowning faintly down at Shiro as he rolled his shoulders, “Have you been getting enough sleep every night?”

 

Shiro continued to massage his right shoulder with his left hand, head tilted to the side. “Nnn, not really. Got a lot of material to cover before the test.” He blinked once, heavy and forceful, before gazing hopefully up at Keith. “Dinner?”

 

Nodding, Keith watched Shiro pull his white and orange cadet jacket on before turning towards the door. “If we hurry I think we might be able to get some of that disgusting mac and cheese you love so much.”

 

He paused when he felt calloused fingers curl around his elbow, turned to shoot Shiro a questioning look. There was a soft flush coloring Shiro’s cheeks, the sight of which made Keith’s eyebrows shoot up. 

 

“This… might sound weird but uh. Did you. I mean, before I woke up… did you call me by my name?”

 

Immediate heat exploded under his cheeks. His lips parted and closed a few times, despairing over how the connection between his brain and mouth had just died. Why o  _why_ did Shiro have this effect on him?

 

His silence condemned him, answer enough for Shiro’s flush to turn ruddy and his hesitant look bloom into a wide grin. Before Keith realized what was happening, he was being pulled against a broad chest for a tight hug.

 

“Sh-shiro!” he yelped, hands trapped between their chests.

 

“Takashi,” Shiro corrected him breathlessly. “I love you too.”

 

And that was his brain flat lining. Shiro had… He’d…

 

Keith buried his face against Shiro’s chest with a pitiful moan. When he felt the amused rumbles roll through his boyfriend, he whine-complained, “Stop laughing at me!”

 

“I’m sorry but you’re just so cute!”

 

With another groan, longer and louder, Keith elbowed Shiro in the guts hard enough to free himself and stomped towards the door. 

 

“This is no way to treat your boyfriend who you love!” Shiro pointed out, bent over with a hand over his stomach, still laughing.

 

Keith flipped him the bird on the way out, face still flaming hot. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the misleading-ish title lol


End file.
